Forgotten
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Aelita has deactivated a tower, but Jeremy and Yumi forget her. Why? And why can Odd and Ulrich remember. This is my first Code Story, so please be nice. It will be JeremyAelita and YumiUlrich later!
1. It is just the start

Prologue

"XANA is really going all out this time!" Ulrich called out quietly, "we can't get to the tower!"

"Well hurry!" Jeremy yelled as his friends zoomed around the ice sector, "I don't think we have much time!"

The group in the ice sector groaned, the fight was not getting any easier

"Yumi and I'll distract him," Odd said to Ulrich, "You get Aelita to the tower."

Yumi and Ulrich nodded.

"Hold on princess," Ulrich said directing his bike to the tower, "We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Aelita said.

Odd and Yumi were keeping the tarantulas busy.

"Sheild!" Odd yelled as a blast came at him.

"Yumi was having trouble; she was down to ten life points. Then she was devirtulized and Odd defeated the tranchlas.

Aleita ran in the tower and deactivated the tower.

**So what do you think is going to happen? Find out on my next chapter. Should be up on Saturday or Sunday.**


	2. A little problem

**Well, here is chapter one. ENJOY!**

Ch1

It was morning when Aelita woke up. Being Sunday, she woke up close to noon.

Aelita looked at her clothes and put them on.

"I'll go see Jeremy," she decided.

She walked to the boy's hall and knocked on his door.

When the door was open, his messy, sleep clogged head appeared.

"May I help you?" he asked quietly, "Who are you?"

"What?" Aelita asked in confusion, "What are you saying?"

"That I don't know you."

Jeremy shut the door in Aelita's face, leaving her alone to her disturbed thoughts.

_What happened?_ Aelita wondered as she saw Odd, _What did XANA do?_

Odd saw Aelita and walked over to her.

'Hey, where's Jeremy?"

Aelita was shocked.

"You remember me?" she gasped.

"Of course," Odd said with a smile, "I haven't lost my mind."

He paused for a moment, his eyes flashing with humor and then said, "At least I don't think so. What's up?"

"Jeremy said he didn't know me," she said, "I don't know what's wrong."

Odd looked thoughtful, he thought for a moment and then said, "Come on."

They walked up to Jeremy's room and knocked.

It was a few minutes, but Jeremy opened the door. He looked at Odd and then at Aelita.

"Sorry to be rude," he said quietly, "But who are you both?"

Odd said, "You honestly don't know us?"

Jeremy nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Odd nodded and said, "I'm Odd Della Robbia and this is my cousin Aelita Stones. She is a new student and a bit confused. Sorry to bother you."

He grabbed Aelita's arm and said," Come on, let's find Ulrich."

Walking into his room with Aelita, Odd noticed that Ulrich was still sleeping.

"Ulrich," Aelita said shaking him roughly, "Wake up."

Ulrich woke up and said in a loud voice," Aelita, Odd, what's wrong?"

He took out his earplugs and waited for them to talk.

Odd simply said, "Call Yumi."

"Why?"

"We might have a problem," Aelita responded.

Ulrich pulled out his phone and dialed Yumi's number.

"Hello?" Came Yumi's voice.

"Hey Yumi, its Ulrich. Listen-"

Yumi cut him off by saying, "I don't know anyone by the name of Ulrich."

She hung up.

"Well," Ulrich said, "What's our problem?"

**I am totally obsessed with this show, but could someone give me the official ages of all the characters, I don't know that yet.**


	3. A few more problems

**Ch2- a few more problems**

Aelita explained to Ulrich and they sat in the room thinking.

"We need to head to Lyoko," Odd said, "Something happened during the last return to the past."

Ulrich nodded and said, "That means XANA meddled in it."

"He sure is going to get a medal in meddling," Odd commented dryly.

Ulrich shook his head and said, "Lets go."

* * *

_Who were they?_ Jeremy wondered as he typed on his computer, _They seemed to know me_. 

He continued to type merrily at his computer, forgetting the strange people that knocked on his door.

* * *

"Well nothing seems unusual," Aelita said to the boys, "But we should stay on the defensive just in case." 

Odd laughed.

"When did you start talking like that?"

Aelita shrugged.

"I watched a movie marathon on the computer."

Odd still laughed and Ulrich slapped him.

"Hey!"

Ulrich groaned, "You were being stupid again."

Odd scowled and Aelita smiled.

"We just need to be careful," she said, "Let's stay here for a while just in case XANA does something evil."

* * *

Yumi Ishyama walked to the park slowly, she couldn't get the call out of her head. 

Who was Ulrich anyway and why did he seem so familiar?

Other thoughts then filled her mind, like why it was so hard to make friends with those who lived at the school. A lot of living students hated her because she lived in town.

A bright light flickered and Yumi saw a little round monster thing and screamed.

* * *

"XANA's attacking!" Aelita cried out," We need to get to Lyoko. Get in the scanners and I'll start an automatic transfer." 

Odd and Ulrich nodded and headed to the scanners

* * *

_What's that?_ Jeremy wondered as he saw smoke outside his room, _What's happening_? 

He left his room and promptly passed out.

* * *

"Ready?" 

Aelita's voice came from over the loud speaker.

"Odd said, "Yes, but where is Ulrich?"

"Going to find Jeremy and Yumi," Aelita responded, "Virtizulation in one minute."

"Okay."

* * *

_Where are they_, Ulrich wondered as he ran across campus, _XANA must have attacked them by now_. 

He ran through the hallways and saw Jeremy passed out on the floor. He also saw a Krabb aiming at him.

"Just great," Ulrich muttered and he searched for a weapon, "XANA's here."

He jumped infront of Jeremy and stabbed the Krabb with a drainpipe.

Jeremy stirred and gasped, "What happened?"

"Come on!" Ulrich said helping him up, "I'll explain on the way."

Jeremy nodded and they started running.


	4. Not Aelita

**Well, here is the next chapter. **

**CH3**

"You got the vehicles?" Odd asked, "how did you have the time?"

"I waited a minute rather than thirty seconds," Aelita said, "So let's get to the tower."

Odd nodded and got on the overboard while Aelita got on the over wing.

Odd looked around and said, "How do we get there and know what monsters are coming?"

"I can hear them," Aelita assured him, "and I am sure you can as well."

Odd nodded with a grin.

"I forgot."

"I know."

They took off.

* * *

"So you know me and a girl named Yumi Ishyama and there is a virtual world called Lyoko?" Jeremy asked Ulrich as they sped to the park, "And this XANA erased all of my memories?"

"It sounds crazy at first," Ulrich said, "But it is true. I promise."

They heard a scream and Ulrich yelled, "Yumi!"

They saw a few Kankernots and Ulrich groaned.

"More monsters, great."

He still had his pipe so he started attacking them.

* * *

"Aelita," Odd said, "What if we can't save Yumi and Jeremy?"

"Then XANA has won."

"But can't you start the process?"

Aelita shook her head.

'We won't have someone to send us back to the past. Come on!"

"Is something wrong Aelita?" Odd asked quietly, "I mean, other times we have been in jams like this before and you have never seemed rude."

Aelita chuckled.

"No, I'm not."

The over wing kept going and Odd continued as well, but he was concerned.

"Why?" he asked, "Do you have a stomach ache?"

They saw the activated tower and Aelita chuckled again.

"What/" Odd asked in frustration, "Why do you keep laughing?"

"Because I'm not AELITA!"

Odd barely had any time to mover before virtual land engulfed him and he was trapped.

"Who are you?" he demaned, "XANA?"

The Aelita imposter's image shifted and grew taller until it was a gruesome monster.

"Correct," he said, red eyes glowing, "And if Aelita doesn't come, you will perish."

Odd heard a voice gasp, "Odd, oh no!"

* * *

"Who are they?" Yumi asked Jeremy as bloks appeared.

"Monsters from a place called Lyoko," Jeremy said, "apparently we know about it, but something called a XANA messed with our memories."

Yumi's eyes were thoughtful as Ulrich fought.

"The XANA symbol."

Jeremy gave her an odd look.

"Are you okay?"

Yumi shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"You said something about a XANA symbol, why?"

"I think you have to hit them and they die."

Ulrich heard Yumi and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, "they do, can you help?"

"Just hang on a moment," Yumi said, "I need a weapon."

Ulrich pointed to a stake in the ground and Yumi picked it up. Then she threw it and hit the Kankernot in the middle of the XANA symbol.

"Great," Ulrich said to her, "Now lets get to the factory!"

"Lead the way!" Jeremy announced.

Ulrich nodded and said, "Come on!"

* * *

_I have to save Odd_, she thought and she started another transport, _before XANA destroys him._

She stepped into the scanner to what would seem to be her doom.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
